Crime and Punishment
by Philote
Summary: "Jim used to have a great relationship with his son. He still saw that kid, but since coming to Terra Nova—since he'd gone to prison, really—everything had changed." After Josh admits to stealing the medicine, he and Jim really need to talk. Missing scene for "Proof."


Title: Crime and Punishment

Author: philote_auctor

Rating: PG

Characters: Josh Shannon, Jim Shannon, Elisabeth Shannon, Maddy Shannon

Disclaimer: The characters and situations of _Terra Nova_ do not belong to me. I make no money from this story. Please don't sue.

Summary: "Jim used to have a great relationship with his son. He still saw that kid, but since coming to Terra Nova—since he'd gone to prison, really—everything had changed." After Josh admits to stealing the medicine, he and Jim really need to talk. Missing scene for "Proof."

Author's Notes: Written as a treat for nocturnal08 in Yuletide 2012.

oOo

Elisabeth was sitting in the kitchen staring into space when Jim returned. She offered him a weary smile as he shut the door and moved to greet her.

"Is Boylan still breathing?" she asked with an arched eyebrow, and he knew she was only half-joking.

"Unfortunately." He reached for her, kissed her cheek. "Hey, I didn't even break any bones."

"Admirable restraint."

"I thought so." Maybe Boylan hadn't actually laid a hand on Josh, but in Jim's eyes his crime was on par with Fritter's. It still made his breath catch and his fists clench to think of the man who dared to touch Maddy, to threaten her life. But in so many ways the situation with Josh was worse. Jim's daughter had gotten into trouble because she'd been unable to let injustice stand, because she'd been courageous enough to seek the truth. But his son had gone seeking help from an unsavory source, keeping secrets and breaking laws on the say-so of a shady barkeep with unrealistic promises. Josh made his own choices, sure. But Boylan preyed on him.

Between the ordeal in the orchard, Josh's confession and the conversation with Taylor, Jim had had more than enough for one day. The next person who tried to hurt one of his kids was going to have an up close and personal meeting with his sidearm; he wouldn't be bothering to ask questions first.

Elisabeth sighed and he gave her a wan smile. "How are things here?"

"As good as could be expected, I suppose. Zoe's sleeping. She seems mostly unaffected."

"She's resilient."

"Maddy seems to be taking things in stride. She snuck into Josh's room about half an hour ago. They're talking."

"Good to know he's talking to someone."

"He was reluctant, but he finally let me examine his injuries."

Jim jerked his head up. "Injuries," he repeated dumbly. And of course he knew there'd be injuries; he was the one who'd voiced what damage a sonic blast in such close quarters would do, and he'd seen it on Willy. But somehow his mind had failed to follow that logic to his son. "How bad?"

"Nothing serious. He'll be feeling it for a while. I imagine it's quite painful, but he refused the pain medication I tried to give him. I think he's punishing himself."

"Doesn't he know that takes the fun out of our jobs?" he joked weakly.

She tried to smile but couldn't quite hold it. "We had two children in danger today and the third breaking down and telling us he broke the law. I don't know about you, but right now I'm feeling like a bit of a failure at this particular job."

He crossed back to her side. "I know what you mean. But you know what? In the end, whether it was because of us or despite us, everything worked out. They're all still here. We get another chance."

"I suppose you're right." With a sigh, she reached for the med-kit she kept under the counter and withdrew an injector. When Jim gave her a questioning look she shrugged. "It's already loaded with the correct dosage. I'd always planned to give it another go." She glanced towards Josh's closed door. "Perhaps Maddy can talk sense to him."

Jim held out his hand. "Let me give it a try."

She arched an eyebrow, but hesitated only briefly before placing the device in his palm. "You're sure?"

"I promise not to arrest him."

She gave him a severe look. "That isn't funny."

"I know. Believe me, I know."

She shook her head, but offered him a tired smile. "I'll look in on Zoe."

"And I'll take the troublemakers."

"A cop's job is never done," she teased.

He rolled his eyes as he shrugged out of his jacket and moved towards Josh's room. No, a cop's job was never done. He couldn't just turn off the instincts when he came home, which had been a source of contention for his kids for as long as they'd been old enough to recognize it. That begged the question of how he could have been completely blindsided by Josh this afternoon.

He used to have a great relationship with his son. He still saw that kid, but since coming to Terra Nova—since he'd gone to prison, really—everything had changed. If he were honest with himself, he'd admit he had known something was up. But he hadn't foreseen this. He had some definite fence-mending to do. Unfortunately, he also had to do some punishing.

He paused at Josh's door. He could hear Maddy talking quietly, though he couldn't quite make out her words. Josh wasn't saying much. Jim waited a few moments and then gave a firm knock before he opened the door.

Maddy smiled when she saw him. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey kids," he returned, including Josh in the greeting. His son met his eyes for about half a second before he looked away.

Maddy was in her pajamas, though Josh was still fully clothed. She stood and squeezed her brother's shoulder before she came toward the door. "I should get to bed. It's been a long day."

"How's my girl doing?" Jim asked, opening his arms.

Maddy stepped into them easily, hugging him. "Okay," she answered, muffled because her face was squashed against his chest. He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. He glanced up to find Josh watching them, and he could have sworn he saw the boy's eyes glistening before he abruptly looked away again.

He didn't release Maddy until she let go and stepped back. "Thanks for today, Dad."

"Thanks for remembering your Dad's crazy panic words," he replied with a smile.

She laughed softly. "I hope I don't need any more asparagus for a long time." With that she bid them goodnight, casting one last look at her brother before she slipped out. Jim watched her go, knowing Elisabeth would be in the girls' room if needed. Then he turned his full attention to Josh.

"And how's my boy?" he asked, purposefully echoing his words to Maddy.

Josh looked at him in surprise, then shrugged a bit warily. "Okay."

Jim closed the bedroom door behind him and moved closer to the bed where Josh was seated. "Yeah? Mom seemed to think you might be hurting."

"Maybe a little sore. No big deal."

"Right." Jim sat down on the edge of the bed. "Planning to sleep in your clothes?" he asked knowingly.

Josh shrugged again, a jerky little movement that hardly moved his torso, and abruptly changed the subject. "You didn't kill Boylan, did you?"

"Why does everyone assume I resort to violence?"

"Maybe because you looked pretty murderous when you left."

"Boylan is fine. He's in Taylor's custody for questioning."

Josh looked alarmed. "But he just tried to help me."

Jim fought rising frustration. "He put you in contact with Mira—putting you in great danger, by the way—and that tells us he's been dealing with Mira. He could be the spy."

"He's not. He just deals in goods…it's totally about the bar."

"Oh good, that makes it all better then."

Josh shook his head. "Dad."

Jim grit his teeth. "Josh," he returned in kind. Then he forced himself to take a deep breath. "Okay. Look son, I need you to be straight with me here. Talk to me about what's been going on." Right under my nose, he added mentally.

Josh sighed and studied him for a long moment before he gave in. "I promised Kara I would get her here."

"Okay," Jim prodded when nothing else was forthcoming. "And what made you think Boylan could do that?"

"I…I overheard some people talking about him in the market. They said he could get things here from 2149."

_Lie_, Jim's instincts supplied as Josh's eyes skittered away from his and then back. Or partial lie at least, probably about the source. Protecting someone. He let it go for the moment because at least Josh was talking to him. "So you went to Boylan."

"Yes. He offered me the job in exchange, and he took me to meet Mira."

Jim couldn't hide his dismay. "This has been going on since shortly after we got here?"

"I haven't given her anything else," Josh was quick to add. "She just said she'd want something from me someday and I'd have to deliver. I didn't do anything until Boylan delivered the message about the medicine a few days ago."

Jim shut his eyes, fighting down his reaction. "He took you OTG to meet the Sixers."

Josh hesitated. "That first time, though we didn't go to their camp. And he went with me again, when she showed me the proof, but he didn't go up."

Jim clenched his jaw, thinking of his son surrounded by that group with no one to protect him but Boylan. "Proof?"

"It was a lot to ask." Josh swallowed. "The medicine, I mean…and stealing from mom. I told her I wanted proof that she could get Kara here before I would do it."

"And she gave you proof?"

Josh nodded, his face brightening for the first time Jim could remember in days. "I talked to her, Dad. I talked to Kara."

Jim stared. "A recording of some kind?"

"No, an actual live conversation. It was a hologram, but it looked so real, like I could reach out and touch her. Like she was actually here. It couldn't have been faked, Dad."

The technology itself wasn't hard to believe, but the idea that the communication was reaching 2149 was far beyond Terra Nova's capabilities. Boylan was telling the truth when he said Mira could communicate with the future. "Josh, do you have any idea what this means? This is crucial to the security of the colony. You should have come straight to me when you saw that."

Josh winced. "I…I couldn't. I had to get the medicine so she'd give the go ahead for Kara. I _had_ to, and I did. So Kara should be coming." Josh paused and looked up at him, eyes wet again. "I swear I didn't think anyone would get hurt, Dad. But I had to do it."

"No, you didn't. Don't get me wrong, I care for Kara too and I'd love to see her get here. But not this way. You can't put the safety of everyone else on the line. And did it occur to you that mixing her up with Mira's people might put her in danger too?"

"Yes! Yes, it occurred to me, okay? But I didn't see any other way."

"Josh…"

"I _had_ to get her here!"

Jim lost the reins on his temper. "You keep saying that! But at what cost, huh? I get that you want to be together, but she was safe."

"Safe?!" Josh exploded. "Nobody's safe there." He shut his eyes and shook his head. "You missed some stuff while you were away, you know."

This again. It was not a minor issue, Jim knew, but he grew tired of rehashing what couldn't be changed. "I know that."

"No, I don't think you do know. I don't think you have any idea that while you were locked away for your little temper tantrum, I was trying to take care of Mom and Maddy and Zoe _and_ Kara, all while trying to come up with some kind of future for myself. I don't think you even know that not one but _three_ of my friends committed suicide in those two years!"

Jim was struck dumb, gaping at his son. No, he hadn't known that. How hadn't he known that? "Josh…"

"You know what I learned, Dad? That I have to take care of the people I love, because no one else will. I _have_ to."

The tears were back, spilling over now. Jim reached out for his son's shoulder. Josh wrenched away from the touch and promptly gasped in pain. Jim backed off, afraid of hurting him further, hands held up in surrender. "Okay. Okay; I hear you."

Josh eyed him like a wounded animal, angrily swiping the tears away.

Jim looked away for a long moment, rubbing his face roughly as he fought for the right words. When he looked back Josh's glower had lessened, though his sorrow seemed greater than ever. He was obviously fighting for composure. "Josh, I'm sorry. I know that doesn't fix things; I know I can't give you back those two years. But I am truly sorry, more than I could ever express."

Josh sniffed and said nothing. But he was listening, and that was worth a lot.

Jim continued, "I get what you're saying; I really do. That emotion you're talking about? That need to protect? That's what landed me in prison. That's why I couldn't stop myself from trying to protect Zoe. I saw red, kiddo, and I went into autopilot, and you're right. I didn't think about the consequences."

"Sounds familiar," Josh said begrudgingly.

_Like father, like son_, Jim thought, but he wasn't sure Josh would appreciate that yet. "It does, doesn't it? You know, I wouldn't have been offended if you'd skipped inheriting my impulsiveness."

Josh cracked a smile, but still wouldn't meet his eyes. "You haven't called me kiddo in a long time."

"I know. I'm sorry for that, too," Jim said quietly. He risked reaching out again to touch Josh's chin, tipping his face up, and this time the boy didn't flinch away. "But I'm here now. You can come to me; you're not in this alone."

Josh stared at him then, studying him. The moment dragged on and Jim allowed it, allowed the emotions to be laid bare. Josh needed it, and so did he.

Finally, ever so slowly, Josh nodded. Jim returned it solemnly, a promise with no words but packed with meaning.

After that Josh cleared his throat. "So. What happens now?"

"Well, lucky for you, Commander Taylor is an understanding man. He took into account your age and your motives and your confession. He decided to leave your punishment up to your mother and I. So you're grounded indefinitely, until we decide otherwise."

"What, no banishment?" Josh joked, but he was clearly relieved.

"Not yet," Jim said wryly. He watched as Josh swiped at his eyes again and couldn't quite hide a wince when he shifted. "How about we try for another straight answer?"

"Okay…"

"How much pain are you in?"

Josh grimaced. "Kind of a lot," he finally admitted.

Jim pulled out the injector and held it up. "Trust that your Mom and I might occasionally know what's best for you?"

Josh nodded reluctantly and held out his arm. Jim was no medic, but he could handle administering pain medication. A moment later he set the empty device aside and looked back at his son. "Come on. Let's get you ready for bed so you might actually get some rest when that stuff takes effect."

Getting Josh's shirt off was a painstaking process as the boy was barely holding back hisses and grunts of pain and Jim was wincing along with him, hating to inflict anything. But that wasn't the hard part. That came when Jim moved to grab the pajama top and then froze, staring down at his first true look at Josh's chest.

He'd known what the bruising would look like. He thought he was prepared.

He was wrong.

It looked like someone had taken his child out and savagely beaten him. Knowing that the damage wasn't inflicted by human hands kept him from exploding, but just barely. The sight prompted something primal in him, a fatherly instinct to put someone's head through a wall.

"Dad?"

Jim blinked. "Yeah?" he said hoarsely.

Josh looked a bit concerned. "You have that murderous look again."

He realized he was gripping Josh's pajamas so tightly that they were about to rip. He forced his fingers to loosen and quickly draped the top around Josh's shoulders, easing him into it as gently as possible. His hands were shaking when he tried to fasten the buttons. Josh eased his hands away, finishing the task himself, watching him carefully. "Dad?" he asked again.

Jim cleared his throat and sat back down beside his son. "I punched the guy who tried to hurt your sister today."

"I know."

"He's concussed."

"Good."

"And she didn't have an actual mark on her," Jim continued. He nodded towards Josh's injuries. "Do you know what seeing _that_ makes me want to do?"

"Punch someone else?" Josh ventured. "But I did it to myself."

"See my dilemma?" He took a deep breath and shut his eyes tightly, exhaling slowly.

Josh was quiet until he turned back to him, watching him with wide eyes. Jim reached out and cupped Josh's face, fingers braced behind his head. His hands were infinitely gentle, belying the intensity of his words and the emotions packed behind them. "You are my son, and I want to protect you. Maybe I can't always do that, but I need to try. I'm _always_ going to try. Got that?"

Josh nodded, eyes locked on his.

Jim let out a shaky breath. "I love you, Josh. I need you to get that, too."

And just like that, Josh's eyes filled again. Jim knew he'd said the right thing as his son nodded earnestly. He wished he'd said it far more often.

He pulled Josh to him and wrapped his arms around him. He had to be much more careful than he had with Maddy, keeping his grip clear of the worst of the bruising. But Josh came just as willingly as his sister had, clinging in a way he hadn't in years. Jim's eyes burned.

"I love you too, Dad."

It was a whisper, hardly audible, but for Jim it was more than enough. It was finally coming home.

oOo


End file.
